Halcyon and Rhapsodize
by Kineticfairy
Summary: Téa Gardener is your usual troubled teen, wishing to get away from her parents constant bickering she is whisked to another world, one filled with danger, fantasy, magic and romance, if she can survive long enough... TéaKaibaYami [rating changed]
1. Here Come The Dragons

**Story: Halcyon and Rhapsodize  
Chapter: 1  
Title: Here Come The Dragons  
Series: YU-GI-OH!  
Author: Kineticfairy**

**Disclaimer: renounce legal right: to renounce a legal claim or right to something. I have no legel claims on the creations of Kazuki Takahasi and now without further ado, the story...**

Téa Gardener was an only child, the foundation of why her arguing parentsstill lived under the same roof, why her bickering mother and father had never filed for divorce when it was so evident that they should. She hated the walk home from school, because usually home was suppose to be a child safe-keep away from the agonies of another place; however it was leaving the sanctuary to Hell. They were probably yelling at each other now, cursing and throwing things, her mother always had a good aim.

Téa wasn't even eighteen yet, so she would be some rag doll between her parents, living in one house and then another. Sixteen sucked, bickering parents sucked, everything consisting of her life sucked! She sighed and stopped in the street. No cars in sight on this quiet little street, just the wind blowing, rather harsh for May weather. Looking up at the sky she decided she should get home quickly, for as much as she hated the house of which she lived, she hated rain far more.

It started on a rainy night, the day her parents threw their first argument. She was six years old and sleeping in her bed, her teddy bear, Theodore in her arms, her mother had just put her hair up in pink ribbons and kissed her goodnight. Téa loved her father and never for a second believed that he started the whole battle that waged between them now. Téa had just closed her eyes when she heard her mother's screams.

"Look at you, you're pathetic. You have wife and daughter at home and gallivanting the whole night. You weren't even at dinner! You're no man!"

Téa opened her eyes, standing in front of the blue door that was her home. "I don't have to listen to this anymore." she heard her mother say, at least she wasn't yelling.

"Let's talk about this." Téa didn't want to hear anymore, she opened the door and found their faces in her direction.

"I'm home." Téa said, no smile, just facts. She removed her shoes and put her bag down, stretching. They looked like they were caught in the middle of something, but she paid no mind, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. Téa didn't particularly like long hair, so she kept it short, just to the shoulders, the dark brown nice and straight. She was a pretty girl and her parents could account for that. Her mother was once in a beauty pageant, winning second place and her father was one of those boys that girls fought to date. "Well, I have homework and… then I'm not really hungry so I'll just go to sleep."

"We need to talk Téa, your Mother and us." Téa looked at her mother who sighed.

"No, let's leave her out of this, it's between you and I." her mother said.

"I want to talk about this and now!" he almost shouted, Téa winced and he lead them both tot the kitchen and had them sit down. It seemed forever the words, she could hear them but she sat there as if her world was whirling around and around and around and further more in a circle that just wouldn't cease and soon she would hurl. Her Mother spoke of moving to Tokyo, that she wanted to make a new life there, without husband and daughter that her company just offered her a great deal. She would have her divorce and wouldn't bother with Téa she could stay with her father.

"You can't go; I refuse to give you such a divorce!"

"It's my life; you are no longer and have never been the boss of me. I'll disgrace anyone just to get away from you!" Her father started to yell back, but her world was clashing too much. It was like a real battle. Two human's fighting with swords within her skull and now that battle was ending…

"STOP IT!" Téa covered her ears, screaming. Was raising one's voice really the only way to make people listen? They looked at her, mother and father eyes on daughter. Tears spilled down her pallid cheeks, from sparkling blue eyes. "I don't want to hear it anymore, the yelling, and its torture!" She jumped from her seat and took off running. Her mother called out to her daughter, but Téa had to get away, she had to leave them alone. _I wish, I wish I could just get away. Someone, anyone, _she ran down the street, rain spilling onto her hair, her clothes, her entire body. Within moments she was soaked from all the rain that came cascading down from the rumbling heavens. _Just take me away from this awful place. Somebody, anybody. Just make it stop! _

She was almost towards the playground where the kindergartners played. The wood, just beyond that point, but it was where she came to a halt. She stared up at the angry sky and she sobbed, her hands covering her eyes now. The crackle around her came it burst of yellow electricity. She heard the sound, like something burning. She gasped and pulled her hands from her face and looked around, it tore around her, one in the front of her, another behind and then one on her left and right. She drew in nervous breaths, unsure what was going on and she was beginning to frighten. Then she saw it, its color pure white, a serpents head, she stepped away from it only to feel something wind around her arm, she jumped, seeing another serpent, fully emerged and of blood red, to her right a green one half way out of the tear and a blue one hovering near her of forest green. She screamed as they began to circle her, winding slowly at first and then faster and faster.

She never saw them stop, she never saw them vanish. She stood there in a warm meadow and soaked, water dripping down her body and her clothes sticking to her. Was it all just a dream? Or maybe she was hallucinating? Whatever it was she figured it had to do with her mother's announcement, as awful as all the bickering between them was, it would be so empty without her there, in the home. Her poor father… Suddenly she found the air to be hot, too much for May weather… she looked around at the bright green grass and decided the climate was perfect summer weather. Now she was registering what was going on. She wasn't anywhere in the quiet town of Domino. There were no streets, or cars or houses even. Did she wonder too far? "Hello!" she cried out, looking around and wiping her hair away from her face. "Where am I?" she wondered and dropped into the tall grass, so bright in its color. She breathed out and then opened her eyes and there it was, long and green, brown eyes staring at her, its tongue flicking out and its mouth widening. It looked angry and she drew in a quiet breath. It drew its flexible body back. Thud, thud, thud. It had to be her heart, she was about to be bitten by a snake, most likely a poisonous one and then it would be all over!

Where in the world was she, there were no snakes in Domino, well, only garden snakes, but they were harmless. Thud, thud… louder and louder. Then nothing. She opened her eyes and saw a headless body wiggling, she looked up and a black stallion was breathing on her face and atop that stallion was a man with spiky blond and black hair. He reached out his hand for hers, which she hesitatingly accepted. "Are you all right there, miss?" he wondered as she stood next to the beast he rode upon.

"I-I, yes. Thank you." she said and he smiled at her, releasing her hand.

"You're clothes, they're very strange, and I've never seen anyone like you. What's your name?"

"Téa Gardener." she said, looking around near her feet, worried more snakes might appear.

"Wait… might I?" she looked up at him, eyes wide with wonder as he reached his hand down and moved her wet hair away from her forehead. "My lady." he jumped down from his stallion and grabbed her hand again, kneeling in front of her. She stared at him and he kept his head bowed to her. "Many a day has your arrival been prophesied. The day The Great Void would appear." that's when she pulled her hand away from him. She didn't see what he had seen, the rainbow glow of a magic circle on her forehead.

"I haven't the slightest what you're talking about, will you tell me where I am?" he rose to his feet, bowed and then looked at her, he was indeed a very handsome man who rose only to prove he was much shorter than herself, where Téa stood at five foot five, he stood at an even five foot..

"My name is Yugi Moto, Prince of the region Duelist Kingdom. My grandfather is the king and you're welcome to stay with us, after you." he ushered her to the saddle and she climbed aboard, not willing to risk anymore snake meetings. He climbed behind her and grabbed the reigns and took of at a run. She held onto the stallion, letting out a cry as she had never been on a horse since she was six. The feeling was just the same, she didn't like being on horses, period. It wasn't too long before she began to see civilization. If Yugi thought she dressed funny, their clothes weren't any better, they all dressed as if from the medieval era.

"Lord Yugi, welcome home!" a young man called, running towards them. "Ah! Who is this?" he wondered as Yugi slid down from the horse and then offered Téa his arms. She swung a leg around from the other side and slipped down into the young Prince's embrace. He helped her stand right and smiled as she looked around in wonder.

"This is the Lady Gardener." he said as she rounded the restless stallion. "Tristan, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, my Lord, what is it?"

"Please tell my grandfather that I would like to have audience with him at once, I must discuss something very important with him, pertaining to this young lady." Tristan nodded his dark hair head and turned and ran off. Téa was still taking in the scenery as Yugi turned around. "How do you like the kingdom so far?"

"Do I get to go in there, is that a real castle?"

"Palace, sure. I'll escort you. We'll have to get you something suitable to wear; you'll have a chance to speak with my grandfather."

Téa gasped. "Oh, no! That's all right."

"You can't refuse, it's very important that you meet with him, Lady Gardener." Yugi said, offering his arm. She looked at it and then linked her own with his.

"I really just want to go home…" she thought about it for a moment… her wish… this was her wish. She wanted to get away, away from her life on Earth. She smiled and nodded. "Never mind… if you insist I meet with the King then I shall." she said and he smiled in relief.

"Thank you, great lady." she nodded and he lead her towards the palace. So shiny and spiral like with an eight pointed pink star figure at the tip of center tower. As the entered the cool halls on the bottom level a young girl with brownish blond hair and chocolate eyes stood in front of a portrait, she wore a pink and white gown that belled out and touched the marble floor. "Serenity." the girl turned when the Prince called her name and she smiled, bowing.

"Yes, my Lord Prince?" she made her way over and Yugi.

"This is Lady Téa Gardener, I was wondering if you could find her more proper attire?"

"Yes, of course." she said with a smile.

"Then we shall part ways here and I shall meet with you later." he took Téa's hand and bent a kiss to her knuckles and went on his way.

"How long will you be visiting with us?" Serenity asked. Téa shrugged but remembered where she was. This wasn't her home; this was a world of strange and fantasy. It was like being sucked into a Shakespearean play or one of her favorite Anime shows.

"I really don't know. I'm new here."

"I can see, you're clothes are unusual. I am Serenity Wheeler, if there are any questions you need answered I will do my best to provide you with answers." they began walking and walking, there were several doors but not a single stairwell. "I am the head-healer of the palace. My training is mostly for the Twin Prince's, but I also take in others to treat."

"Twins…"

"Yes, the King's son's wife conceived two boys. Prince Yugi, who you have met, and Prince Yami. Tomorrow are the Elemental Trails. Prince Yami is participating in them along with three other candidates. Lord Tristan and my brother Joseph and from another Land Lord Seto Kaiba will be entering as well. They are the chosen ones, enlisted by the Goddess herself to serve as her protectors; they just have to prove it really is them by going to Battle City and obtaining their Elemental Weapons. Ah, here we are." she stopped in front of a rotating golden orb and she took Téa's hand and held it out in front of the orb and she did the same with her own hand. "Fifth level." she said and they were sucked into the Orb like white smoke.

Téa fell to the golden carpeted floor and she panted. "What just happened?"

"We went upstairs, that's all… how do you get around where you're from?" Serenity wondered making her way to the first door. Téa picked herself up off the floor and followed Serenity into the room. It was small, containing a bed, a desk and a mirror and a bookshelf. Serenity directed Téa to sit as she walked over to the closet.

"We use stairs, or elevators to get up and down." Téa explained shutting the door before sitting on the plush bed.

"Well, I don't know what an elevator is, but stairs are so last era." She opened the wooden doors and pulled out a beautiful blue and white dress, the top a deep blue while the skirt was belled out and white, like Serenity's. "Here, this one is just your style; it'll bring out your eyes. Here and put these on." They were arm-warmers, a deep blue just like the corset of the dress. "And this necklace." she handed them over and left the room, "Just leave your clothes on the bed." she instructed as closed the door for the girl's privacy.

Téa processed all that had happened in the shortness of the day. Her parents fight, her outburst and running away. Four Dragon-like serpents appearing out of nowhere and whisking her away to a strange land, the meeting of a young Prince and soon the meeting of a King. She clicked on the necklace and wondered what would happen in a world like this one.

**End chapter one: Here Come The Dragons. Please review.**


	2. Forfeit to Destiny

**Story: Halcyon and Rhapsodize  
Chapter: 2  
Title: Forfeit To Destiny  
Series: YU-GI-OH!  
Author: Kineticfairy**

**Disclaimer: renounce legal right: to renounce a legal claim or right to something. I have no legal claims on the creations of Kazuki Takahasi and now the story…**

There was a gentle knock on the door just as Téa was done putting the gown on. She looked herself over in the mirror positioned in front of the desk and she ran her fingers through her nearly dry hair. The sunlight was dimming outside but still filled the room with a soft glow. The knock came again and Téa faced the wooden door. She gasped, and then relaxed, "Enter." she said and waited for the door to open. Slowly it creaked as it brought the candlelight from the hall in with its opening. Behind the door wasn't who she expected at all. She thought that Serenity Wheeler would be back to check on her, however this was not a woman, but a taller reflection of Prince Yugi. She supposed this clone must be Prince Yami. She bowed and he returned her polite gesture.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was looking for Miss Wheeler." he explained, looking about the room. He was near perfection in his appearance, his clothing made of the softest blues and hemmed with black. She couldn't believe the color of his eyes, a vivid violet color that she hadn't noticed in his twin brother at all.

"I'm not sure where she went," Téa confessed, the muscles in her face begging a smile she fought to control. It was odd that she found attractiveness in this twin rather than the other, or perhaps it was the height that made all the difference. "Forgive me my rudeness." she bowed again, apologetic. "I'm Téa Gardener. Serenity left only a couple of minutes ago." he nodded and stepped cautiously inside the women's room.

"A pleasure, I am Prince Yami." she nodded, watching him move closer, he stopped in front of her. Moments ago he had meet with his brother who was in such excitement that Yami could barely understand, he made note of a woman who he believed to be The Void, in company with Serenity. Yami made it his personal mission to see what his brother was talking about and this was her. She was The Void, the Goddess he was destined to protect. Pym was a peaceful world, there were no outbreaks of war since the last Era. But that didn't matter, if she was the one he was meant to protect then he would so be. Yami only wondered how Yugi had been so certain that this girl was The Void.

Téa was nervous under the young Prince's stare along with the fact that he stayed very quiet. Her face began to flush and in her usual nervous twitch she rose her hand up and brushed her russet hair to the side, away from her forehead and that when the mark glowed at him, like a holographic image, shining a rainbow of colors in an ancient sigil. Yes, she was The Void. "My brother was correct." he muttered and she looked back at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You are The Void. I am the warrior destined to bear the Water sigil and obtain my elemental weapon in order to protect you for as long as I live." he bowed to her and there was a knock on the door again and they both looked to the newcomer. It was Yugi, smiling.

"I see you two have met, the King is ready to meet you, Téa." Téa absently swallowed the lump that had been building in her throat. Seeing the brother's now showed her something she hadn't thought about, though they were twins she could see subtle differences, the height and the shape of their eyes. She smiled and followed both of the boys and attempted the travel with them, how she longed for stairs, funny the things you grow use to are the things you miss when absent.

They threw her worried glances, when they found out she wasn't use to their sort of decent and ascent. She didn't say anything, but was uncomfortable with their anxiousness. They made their way towards two large doors garnished in silver and gold and a pentacle laced in several colors, white, blue, green and red, the center a fusion of these colors. It was odd, but a feeling came over her as if she had seen this before… in a dream or at a store. She watched Yugi push open one of the doors and Yami escorted her inside. The room was dark and lit only by candle's light. She looked around and as soon as they entered their footfalls quickly resounded across the large room, empty save for tapestries and lavished pillows for seating. They continued down the narrow path until the reached a ebony platform with a rug of gold and silver. An old man sat on the red pillow and opened his eyes. "Welcome, I am Solomon, King of Duelist Kingdom." she bowed her head low.

"My name is Téa, your lordship." the boys sat down on either side of her and she knelt in front of him. It was such an empty room for someone to sit alone in the dark. It was nothing like she read about, there was no pulse to this palace, there were scant people, in fact it came to her attention that life seemed more abundant outside the palace walls rather than inside them. It gave off such a lonely feel. She was trapped in her own mind when his gruff voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Long has it been prophesied that you would come to us from a distant and far star. My grandson and three other's destined to be your warriors, for it is you who will save us from our doom." Doom? What possible doom could there be, from what she gathered on her arrival was that their only doom was sheer boredom, she felt it in her very bones. Even with her parents constant bickering her life was far from boring, now that she thought about it. She didn't consider anyone from her class to be her friend in anyway, but they always made her apart of the social scene, speaking to her every now and then, inviting her to go out with them, which she readily accepted due to her parents screaming contests.

"I just want to go home." she heard herself say. It was odd, she could feel it was growing darker outside, but her mind set earlier had been to get away from the world she had come from, away from her life filled with angry ghosts. Now she was away and all she thought about as the King spoke to her, was going home, was she really that fickle? The King shared his Grandsons eyes and he took pity on her.

"And so you shall, on my grandson's life, he would help find you your way… but you must do for us, for us to do for you, equivalent exchange. It plays the biggest role in this system." she nodded, understanding, if her only way home was to help these strangers from a strange land then she would do whatever it took. She would do what she could for these people. This was when Téa wondered if back in Domino, back on Earth, if someone was missing her… hoping maybe even her parents cared. He bid her farewell and gave her praises, calling her The Void and the great Goddess. She knew herself to be none of these, she was just a normal girl who got spirited away to a world not her own.

Téa was leaving the audience chamber when Serenity made her reappearance. "There you are." Prince Yugi said with a smile. Yami himself had gone another way, saying he had important matters to attend to Serenity bowed to her Prince and smiled.

"Were you searching for me? I'm sorry; I was visiting my brother, wishing him luck for the trails tomorrow. I mean he is traveling all the way to Battle City." Yami nodded.

"I know and so is my brother… do you have kind words for him?" he wondered and Serenity laughed. Téa was sleepy now and was wondering where she was going to sleep for the night, but thought it rude to impose and suddenly made her way towards doors that were covered in iron vines, with tiny leaves… she crept passed the two conversers. She pushed open the doors, wondering if she would find stairs, only she found herself in some sort of garden, high lush green hedges and exotic flowers of bright and beautiful colors, such intensity from what she was use too. She walked along the fine gravel path, turning corners until she found herself in the center, she stopped, seeing Prince Yami sitting on a marble bench in front of a beautiful fountain. It spewed water from several spigots of gold and silver, the lights were clear gems that the moonlight flooded through to create the colors, blue, white and red. And at the very top was a statue of a woman, draped in cloth around her naked body and her hand held out, a sigil on the palm as an offering.

"Can I help you?" she gasped, for he had not made eye contact with her. He tossed a pebble into the wobbling water and looked at her, Téa caught her breath as he sent her a sweet smile, perfect for his handsome face. She let go of the hedge and bowed her head, making her way towards him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose on you. I'll leave if you wish." she was ready to turn on her heel, but he shook his head.

"I would like you to sit with me, if that's all right with you." she blushed mildly and shook her hair, which was now fully dry. She made her way over to the bench and fixed her skirt as she moved to sit beside the Prince. That sat in silence for awhile and she looked straight ahead. The water had always fascinated her, it was calm even when vast winds were not. The water surface could be awry and beneath would be calm and gentle, it just wasn't made for humans to live in.

"So about these trails," Yami looked at her with his violet eyes and she looked at him, pushing her hair behind one ear, he seemed interested in what she would say. "What happens… I'm not too sure."

"We, all meet at Battle City, a broken down city, from years and years of combat, it was the last to fall before the calm. Its prophesied that there is to be a great calm before the arrival of The Void, The Spirit Goddess. The trails are tomorrow, its more a fact that we are the ones to gain the Elemental powers, we just have to prove we're us. Pym is filled with shape shifters."

"Pym? Is that what your world is called?"

"Yes, what is your world called?"

"Earth." she drew in a shaky breath, so she was beginning to miss her home. How very strange. "Oh, please continue." Yami nodded and began to speak of Pym again.

"It had always been assumed that you wouldn't arrive until maybe years after the four knights had passed the trails, you're arrival is a little sudden, we had to send word to Master Kaiba." he smiled at her and then stopped when she looked his way. "You know, becoming a Millennium Knight is a rather heartbreaking honor."

"Why is that?" Téa asked, interested further. His look became sad itself and her heart went out to him for a reason she wasn't clear of. Perhaps because such a beautiful man shouldn't be so heartbreakingly sad. She moved to touch his hand without his knowledge but he stood and fished out several of the pebbles he had been tossing.

"Tomorrow I will no longer be allowed the option to love and marry, neither will the others who partake in the trails."

"How come?" Téa was shocked to hear such things. Forbidden to love, to marry. It was simply outrageous. If anyone told her that these things would be denied to her, she'd do it anyway, just to spite them all.

"Because it is our sworn duty to protect The Void at all costs. I rather save you then find a lover to marry and have children with. Because… ever since I was old enough to understand my destiny I feel in love with the idea of you." Téa's eyes widen at the revelation. Yami watched as she rose to her feet, a little shaky. He came to her, holding her hands, his wet with water and very cold. "But seeing you, you're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Téa, I wish… I wish I wasn't your Knight and you my Goddess… but then I don't regret it either." he rose one hand and touched the side of her jaw and bent a gentle and brief kiss to her lips. He pulled away, her eyes still shut. He tapped her lightly on the cheek and walked away from her. Téa's eyes opened to reveal hazy blue eyes. "I forfeit everything to destiny, I would have loved you like no other. I still love you, alas… I cannot have you."

Téa thought she should faint. Yami bowed, but not at Téa and then he disappeared as Serenity made herself known. "What are you doing out here, you must be tired, let me show you to your room.

…

The sunlight danced on the face that slept so peaceful, wet tears stuck to the corners of closed eyes. A gentle knock on the door wasn't nearly enough to rouse the sleeping beauty. The knock grew louder and louder, but Téa was a heavy sleeper. She was lost in her own dream world. Within minutes of her peaceful dream of finding love she found the man she was standing next to violently shaking her. The world faded to black, indicating that even with her eyes shut, she was still very much awake. "Wha… what is it?" she wondered and lifted her head to see Serenity hovering over her, her hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hurry up, its time to get ready to go." Téa rubbed her eyes as Serenity made her way over to the closet, fetching fresh clothes for Téa to wear.

"Go… go where?" Téa wondered, rising off the bed. She stretched and yawned as Serenity hurried back over with a white slimmer dress with long sleeves. Téa began to remove the dress she slept in and replace it with this lovely gown, after she had gotten the dress over her head she felt Serenity remove the old necklace and put on a red ruby one instead. Téa combed her fingers through her hair as Serenity then placed a diadem around the top of her head, a sapphire and emerald and peacock jewel in the small studs of the diadem that rested against her forehead.

"To Battle City, you are supposed to see your knights obtain their Elemental weapons. The journey isn't as long as its made out to be. You'll arrive a little before the afternoon."

"What time is it now?"

"It's a little after sunrise." Serenity informed her, pulling her to her feet. Téa yawned and then shook the sleep from her.

"Wow! What happens after they get their weapons?"

"We have a celebration and then… we'll that's it."

"Really, what am I saving you people from?"

"I don't know, there really haven't been any wars for a long, long time." As Serenity busied herself around the room, Téa remembered the kiss the Prince had bestowed upon her. Téa's very first kiss, how odd that it should be from a real Prince destined to be her guardian. Serenity ushered Téa to the door and she followed, her finger moving towards her bottom lip. Téa followed Serenity outside where their was a horse drawn carriage waiting in front of the Palace doors. "You'll ride in here with Lord Pegasus, King Solomon and myself." Téa nodded as the doors of the blue carriage opened. The King was sitting across from a man much older than Téa, but much younger than the King, his hair was long and silver and over his left eye, was a golden one, much like the eye the Egyptians drew, it startled Téa.

"I am Maximillon Pegasus and you must be The Void, Téa Gardener, I believe?"

"Yes, that's correct." she climbed in and sat next to him.

"A pleasure, well, we're on our way to battle city?"

"Where is Prince Yami?"

"He is with the other three riders and Yugi is staying behind to watch over things." King Solomon explained and Téa nodded in understanding. Soon she would be witness to these "trails".

**End chapter two: Forfeit To Destiny. Please review.**

**Author's Note: I was hoping that while on my three day vacation that I would have had at least seven more reviews. Before admitted another chapter, but I seemed unable to achieve that goal, but I hope this chapter inspired more readers to review.**

**Nightfall2525**: I believe you have been with me through many of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories and for that I am honored, you are a very loyal reader, I'm glad you like it.

**mischiefmagnet**: Your review is the type of review I look for when I finish writing a chapter and am therefore grateful. creativity and originality is what I look for when I am writing a story and so I am pleased to have done this to capture a reader.

**Xanthia Nightshade: **I'm glad you liked it. I hope I can continue to hold interest.


	3. Elemental Trails

**Story: Halcyon and Rhapsodize  
Chapter: 3  
Title: Elemental Trails  
Series: YU-GI-OH!  
Author: Kineticfairy**

**Disclaimer: renounce legal right: to renounce a legal claim or right to something. I have no legal claims on the creations of Kazuki Takahasi and now the story…**

Hooves clomped loudly from outside the carriage. The carriage wheels themselves jounced over ruts in the broken street. Lord Pegasus was speaking on and on about the landmark. Battle City was once the Heart of Pym, but somehow after so many deputes about its wealth and position that an all out war overran the city. Turning it into an actual battleground, a city of many battles. However with the high loss of lives they were eventually worn down and the city itself reduced to rumble, now holy ground where the entitlement of Elemental Weapons were held five generations apart. Téa never asked any questions, she simply looked out the window and absorbed all that he said, he chuckled several times, delighted that he was present for such a holy ritual.

"Ah," King Solomon said with a grin. "We've arrived?" the carriage itself had come to a complete stop, Téa watched as a young man jumped down from the carriage, black hair spiked and gleaming in the sunlight, he opened the door and offered his hand to Téa.

"We've arrived." he said as she took his hand and he helped her down, not that Téa could not have gotten down herself.

"Excellent Mako." King Solomon said rising from his cushy seat. They climbed out of the carriage one by one, Serenity taking hold of Téa's hand and smiling at her, "This way ladies." King Solomon said, directing them ahead of him as Mako lead the way. "Well, Lord Pegasus? Is it a dream?"

"One coming true, dear friend." he said with a smile. Téa looked about her. Serenity had been right, the sun itself was hidden low behind some clouds, peeking through just enough to shed light, but the sky was now a dimmer blue. She saw the Prince descend from his horse and look over at her, he bowed his head and she blushed and turned her head. No matter what happened, she needed to forget about that, oh, so, wonderful kiss he planted on her last night.

"Look!" Serenity suddenly shouted as they began climbing worn and torn stairs. "Its Master Kaiba and his younger." she waved at them and Téa had to peer hard into the desert wasteland to see a man on a horse, accompanied by four others and a little pony on his right with a boy with long black hair, openly waving.

"So everyone one is here, so everything is ready." King Solomon said, ushering the girls higher. Serenity smiled and hurried to sit on the end chair of stone on the far right. She instructed Téa to sit next to her where King Solomon took his place on her left and Lord Pegasus took his seat to the King's right. Yami climbed the stairs and knelt in front of Téa… offering his hand. Serenity gently elbowed Téa into taking his hand.

"Lady Goddess, the Void in which I serve. Always do I promise to be your loyal servant, always do I swear to be your protector and savor in your time of trouble, always will I be willing to sacrifice myself for your greater good, for the power in which you possess to save us, your servants. May you be blessed and in turn bless us. I offer this of myself to you." From his neck he lifted a thin gold chain, contain the sigil for water. Releasing her hand he draped it over her neck. He then took her hands again and brushed kisses to each knuckle. Rising he bowed and descended from the steps. "Please let me be worthy." Yami muttered as he controlled himself from looking back. Serenity's hand went for the Goddess, he could sense her grip. His blond hair friend gave him a grin and thumbs up.

"Yami, you've got this under your crown." he said and squeezed his shoulder. Yami prayed that his friend was right as he made his way into the center of the broken city. He was allowed to see her now. His eyes absorbed the beauty of what she was, his dream lady. Seto Kaiba now made himself known. They locked eyes, violet battling vivid blue. He pulled on his horses' reigns, and continued his journey towards the other Knights. They were rival's from other Kingdoms, Seto Kaiba almost as powerful as a king it was only when Seto was out of his sight again that the pillar from underground began to rise, shaking and booming through the shattered city. It finished its ascent and Yami stared at the sword, so beautifully designed and emitting a soft blue glow. Yami drew in a breath. He had read this chapter over and over again, dreamed it repeatedly and had nervously awaited its arrival and today, was the day he would fulfill his destiny.

Téa watched him, his legs moving and his hand outstretched, his fingers working and he stopped and braced himself, grabbing hold of the glowing sword. He pulled it out of the slit in the stone and suddenly the glow flowed away forcefully, pushing Yami back, holding his ground as best as he could. He didn't fall, but what she saw next made her eyes widen and her breath catch in her throat as her heart thudded against her rib cage. It couldn't be… it wasn't possible. But there it stood, thirty feet tall, hovering over Yami with gleaming sharp fangs, its narrowed, chest heaving and water mist shot from its nostrils. The scales served as armor that shimmered a brilliant blue. Téa rose from her stone seat, her gown draping on the broken rock below her feet, her hands pressed down on the ruined railing. Yami rose his sword high above his head and the Dragon eyed him balefully, and the Prince smiled. This was a powerfully angry beast, the stench of oil was rank in the hot air, oozing from the glands at the base of the long, spiked tail. The Dragon stood tall, its nails extending into the ground below its massive feet, the talons as thick as a man's waist, balance easily kept even with its long tail lashing about. It seemed to her an unequal contest: the massive, dagger-toothed Dragon against one man on foot. "Yami." she whispered under her breath, her hands clenching tighter on the railing.

The Dragons tail whipped at the ground behind his massive body, its head reared up, its wide, long mouth opened, revealing a row, high and low of sharp yellowish-white dress. As frightening as this beast was, beauty still shone, she was enticed and afraid all at once, her fear for the Prince as great as her faith in him. Her head turned from the sight when a shadow befell her. She looked up, he hovered high above her, handsome of face. His eyes empty and deep blue, no smile lines graced his face as if he never smiled at all, his windblown hair looked feather soft of chocolate brown, his skin creamy peach. He was bejeweled in gold and sapphires, his outfit whites and soft blues. "My Lady… you should sit." his voice was deep and gravelly. She stared at him, then sucked on her bottom lip, shaking her head.

"I'm worried." she said as she watched Yami gulp down terror, hold his sword high and stand his ground. "Will he die?" she wondered. The Dragon loomed over him, sunlight glaring off his bluish hide. She had a mental image of Yami's head being swallowed into that gaping throat. She had never imaged anyone being so close to a real, live Dragon. She wanted him to run and hide from the Dragon until it flew away.

Instead he leaped to one side, slashing the sword down with all his might. The Dragon let out an enraged roar and thundered towards Yami. "If you believe he will succeed and if he believes then he will come out as the one meant to guard you." He told her and she looked into those yellow, infuriated eyes. The Dragon extended his wings and the bones cracked like blasts of lightning across the sky. Yami swung the sword again, chopping into the meaty leg of the giant lizard. Wings beating heavily as he continued advancing on the Prince. It rose on its hind legs and its front leg slashed out, Yami jumped back, the Dragon missed his vitals but caught his arm. Yami fell to his knees and rolled away, sand sticking to blood. The Dragon plunged its head down, Yami rolled away, it repeated this method three more times, its large left front foot pinned Yami's body down, as it came down for a forth try, Yami lifted his pain wracked arm and plunged the newly gained sword deep into the eye socket of the great beast.

A great wail filled the air and it flew backwards, landing on the backside, like a giant whale out of the sea. Her hands flew to her face, unable to watch. A hand landed gently on her shoulder and she looked back to where the stranger stood. "Believe, Goddess." she nodded and looked back.

Yami struggled to his feet, gripping his right arm with his left. He hurried towards the flailing beast and pointed his sword. "**_Blessed Signet!_**" he yelled and a blue sigil emitting light whirled slowly until it stopped and the Dragon glowed brightly and turned into water and was sucked into a sapphire stone embedded in the swords blue and black leather hilt. Yami breathed heavily and then fell to his knees. King Solomon jumped from his seat, cheering and clapping. Téa sighed and leaned forward over the railing, her arms supporting her.

"I'm next." Téa looked at him.

"You're next?" he nodded and his hand slipped from her shoulder, the hot wind blowing across her face. She watched him descend down the stairs. Téa ran to the edge of the steps. Yami was being helped up the stairs, one eye shut, but he was smiling and laughing as he spoke to the blond. King Solomon opened his arms and walked down the steps, opening his arms to his eldest grandson.

"Yami! Yami!" he laughed as he hugged his grandson, careful of his wounds. "I'm so proud of you… obtaining the soul of the Water Dragon. Yugi will be proud too." he laughed. Téa smiled and he looked at her.

"Congratulations… I knew you could do it." he smiled at her and made his way over to her, when she went wild with tears and gathered him in a hug, crying. He laughed, wincing a bit. He lifted his good arm and touched her hair.

"Thank you, but… not here." she nodded and stepped back, wiping her tear stained face as Serenity came to her and escorted her back to her seat.

"Lady Téa we need to speak. Yami is a Guardian, he isn't allowed to hold you in need like that. Its forbidden." She nodded. He wasn't allowed to love, she remembered now, looping the necklace around her index finger.

"What if I fall in love?"

"Death… that's what the prophesy predicts."

"Has… has it ever happened? Has the Goddess or any of the men she has loved profoundly died?"

"Well, like Lord Pegasus spoke of: its every five generations. I don't really know. Just keep any emotions you feel buried." Téa didn't think that made any sense, if there were no witness to the demise of Goddess and/or lover than what was the use in telling two people they were forbidden to love. She looked back over at the Prince whose arm was still draped over his Grandfather's shoulder, laughing and talking about how nervous he had been in the face of his Elemental Beast. Her eyes turned from him as she noticed the lone figure. "Oh, Master Seto is preparing himself for the trail!" Serenity looked star stuck. "He's a wonderful fighter."

"Have you witnessed many of his duels?" King Solomon asked as he sat back down next to Téa. Serenity looked over at the king, the invisible stars from her eyes all but vanished. She whispered a sad little "no" and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"But I've heard so many tales from actual witnesses. Many have challenged him and failed to beat him, they even wanted rematches, but he refused, saying that they should come back where they were worthy of his dueling skills." she sighed then, the dreamy look in her eyes. She giggled suddenly, covering her mouth.

"Oh, what is it?" Lord Pegasus wondered as she covered her dainty mouth with her gloved hands. Serenity looked back over at the older man, wiping her hair off her shoulder.

"My brother has challenged Master Seto, unfortunately, he didn't even come close to beating him, failed so very quickly. Poor Joseph." she said looking a little sorry for her brother. Téa found it odd that this young girl thought it funny that her own brother lost to the duel.

"Oh, I see." Téa said, getting a catty girl look on her face, a smirk appearing from nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you fallen for Master Seto?" Téa wondered and suddenly Serenity looked flushed. Her dreamy state vanished all over again and she turned her head. Obviously the Healer had. Téa decided to lay off and she looked over at Seto. He was now approaching a levitating bow and quiver, white feathers stuck to long whitish-blue shafts within the white quiver.

"It's happening, another Elemental Trail." Pegasus said with delight, lifting himself from his seat just a bit to get a better view of things. Téa looked around now, seeing that Yami had vanished from his spot where he had been talking to his grandfather, she hadn't seen him wander off. The Dragon made an appearance in her mind. She stood alone in a black background, the Dragon towered at her right, its long neck twisted in her direction, she faced it. It shot out a stream of water, parting on either side of her. She stood in a frighten motion.

_It was your faith that helped him succeed._

_My faith?_

_Yes, Void… do you know who I am?_

_Leviathan. _She shocked herself by knowing who this mind-speaking creature was. It boomed as it turned its body towards her. She stepped forward, instead of backwards, surprising herself further. Her arm slowly rose, her hand flat out facing the face of the Dragon. Its long neck drew down and she touched the space between the large nostrils that jettison water.

_I love you and will serve you faithfully._

_Love me?_

_I am Prince Yami's anima._

_His anima?_

_in Jungian psychology, the true inner self as opposed to the outer persona. Watch. Will you have faith in this one as you did in me… Prince Yami._ It all faded, everything became bright again as Seto grabbed for bow and quiver, slinging the leather strap over his head and shoulder. He stepped back as the sky darkened with gray clouds. Thunder rolled in the heavens and Téa was afraid that it would begin to rain. Her hands clutched the stone arm rest. Rain, rain made her angry and panicky. Lucky there was no sudden dropping of water, only great gales. Long and slender, white with a blue jewel embedded in the center of its eyes, that gleamed a bright gray. It had about ten wings, one on each side of its slender length, the wings themselves transparent. It opened its mouth revealing a toothless gap of blue, wind shot out like a whirlwind towards Seto, he rolled to the side as the whirling wind cut through the broken street. Seto pushed himself up from his knees and drew an arrow. Alien eyes widen and the new monster, the Unnamed, struck at Seto. Téa's hands involuntarily went to her eyes. Seto jumped back as the monster came at him again. It rose, sensing that striking impulsively wasn't working. It's long body snaked and Seto flipped backwards and landed, turning to take off towards higher ground. The creature plunged deep into the ground, leaving a crater in its wake.

Téa's hands moved from her eyes and she once again rose from her seat. "SETO!" she cried out and he looked up at her, smirked and then jumped up onto a fractured pillar and strung his bow once more as the creature burst through the ground. This wasn't its advantage, rather its heated mistake. Seto released the bow and struck at the heart of beast… at least that was what she suspected. Serenity grabbed Téa by the shoulders and tried to pull her away from the balcony. Téa strived to fight her off, worry coursing through her, the same as it did before with Yami. Her emotions were going wild, Lord Pegasus stared at The Void, his interest sparking higher. She was something to marvel at, not because of her undeniable beauty, rather the power that she radiated.

The Unnamed howled into the dark sky. "Faith. I have to have faith." Téa muttered as she swatted at Serenity's hands. Téa bowed her head and closed her eyes, locking her fingers together as to pray. Her lips moved slowly, quickening with each beat of her heart, but no words came from her mouth.

"Uh… Lady Téa?" Serenity looked over at Seto as the Monster came crashing down, winding like rope on the broken floor.

Seto drew another arrow and released, hitting the creature in the eye. It shrieked again, green blood oozed from its eye. "**_Ignite Arrows!_**" He pulled three arrows from his quiver, strung them and released. The arrows exploded on contact, giving off small fire blasts. It lasted for about twenty seconds before the Unnamed vaporized into white smoke, into the white jade embedded in the quiver. Seto lowered his bow and looked back at the balcony, seeing The Void pray. "A zealous Goddess… hmm." he made his way over to his little brother, who ran over to him, cheering.

"Seto! Seto, you did it!" he cried, grabbing his brother around the midsection in a tight embrace. Seto smile, running his hand over the top of his long black hair.

"Sure I did, The Void is on my side, Mokuba." His smile was thin, but there and it made his little brother smile. "Now, we must pay homage to The Void." Mokuba smiled that classic child's smile and he ran ahead of his body. Serenity saw them approaching and she tapped on Téa's shoulder. Téa opened her eyes and looked over at the Healer.

"Master Seto is coming this way." Téa turned her body towards the approaching boys and lowered her hands, the clouds were beginning to part and when had the rumbling in the sky ceased? She watched them climb the steps. The little boy ran up and looked up at Téa in awe and wonder.

"Are you really The Void?" Before Téa could say anything to the awestruck boy Serenity's hand came out and brushed back Téa's bangs. "Amazing! Seto, Seto, look at the Sigil! I've never seen one like that!" Seto was now standing before Téa. She leaned her head back a bit to look up at him.

"I live to serve you. I live to protect you. As your Guardian, the Air Knight, I will lay down my life in order to ensure your survival… Pym's survival. My Goddess." he lifted her hand and brought it to his slightly chapped lips, brushing butterfly kisses to her knuckles and making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

**A/N: Once again I've failed on achieving a greater number of reviews and actually fell short, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**End chapter three: Reviewing this story saves a Moogle, Won't someone _please_ think of the Moolges?**

**Jadepriestess: **Took a while for me to understand what you were saying, but I think I got it. You liked the story so far and wish for me to continue updating, which I will. I'm hoping to achieve a certain amount of reviews in a certain amount of days before releasing the next chapter and I hoping to get the page to exceed a certain number of pages before hand. I'm glad you like it, but be patient and thanks for hanging in there and for your review as well.

**Xanthia Nightshade: **I have heard of Mysterious Play. I never considered it in the mix of my story. Writing a good story takes a lot of work, phew! So I am pleased that this is still holding interest, though I was starting to rust on chapter three. Thanks for your review!


	4. Knights Of Fire And Earth

**Story: Halcyon and Rhapsodize  
Chapter: 4  
Title: Knights Of Fire And Earth  
Series: YU-GI-OH!  
Author: Kineticfairy**

**Disclaimer: renounce legal right: to renounce a legal claim or right to something. I have no legal claims on the creations of Kazuki Takahasi and now the story…**

The Trails were far from over. Téa sat back down, thinking over what had happened, monstrous creatures that even she couldn't have thought up had appeared from nowhere in particular. She put her hands to her face and breathed, somehow this was almost too much. The yearning to go home, to normalcy was rising. She sighed heavily and rose her head as she found her hands being pulled from her face. He had the warmest smile she had even seen and he just made her feel somehow that they had always been long time friends. His hair was long, covering ears and neck, a sandy blond that matched his tender amber colored eyes. "Lady Goddess. My name is Joseph Wheeler. It is my sworn duty to make sure you, our highest Goddess is safe from all harm for Pym's sake, I shall lay down my life in your name." she soundlessly gasped as he rose, releasing her hands. Serenity quickly rose and wrapped her arms around the retreating boy.

"Oh, Joseph, please be careful!" she cried, squeezing her arms tighter. He held her waist and laughed, trying to push the girl off. Téa watched in wonderment, having earlier be scolded for holding the Prince in the same manner. He pulled her off, pushing her arms down, pinning her wrist to her thighs. He smiled at her and she looked down, blushing apologetically.

"The worst that could happen is I'm rejected by my anima and wounded. I won't be killed." he let go of her wrists and smoothed back her hair and bent a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be all right, sis." he turned and headed back down the stairs on which he had climbed up on. Téa looked up at Serenity who was wiping away stray tears, she laughed and sat back down.

"He's right." she laughed again, sniffling. "He'll be fine. He'll be your Knight. I feel so sorry for Mai." she hiccupped and covered her mouth, apologizing for her sudden outburst. She did it again and covered her mouth with both hands, laughing as more tears freely spilled down her cheekbones. Téa put two comforting hands on the Healer's shoulders and she smiled at her. "Oh, I'm all worried, that's all." she said between hiccups, touching The Void's wrists. Téa nodded, and looked over towards where Seto and Yami and previously fought their "animas" she giggled and put her head on Serenity's shoulder.

"So that's your brother, hmm? He's very handsome." Serenity gave Téa a glare and Téa laughed. "He gives you this feeling of comfort and warmth, like I've known him all my life." she touched one hand between the top of her breasts and laughed. "Like a big brother, or an old bodyguard." Serenity wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Joseph approached the rising pillar that held a blood red axe with silver blades. He grabbed the handle of the two headed axe. "It's beginning." Téa muttered and clamped hard on Serenity's hand. She turned her head away, missing the arrival of the fire creature when she noted Seto leaning against the wall, leading into the so obviously abandoned tower. His face looked curved with annoyance. Flames brought her attention back to the mêlée. She drew in a breath at the sight of the creature. It resembled a sort of dog that stood on hide legs and wore a red breechcloth with golden rings on a brown rope. It had thick black claws. Sharp ivory teeth that were exposed when it let out a tremendous bay. Its slanted eyes gleamed red and yellow as it stared down its foe, its body covered from head to toe in dark auburn hair, long ebony horns protruded from the top of the skull, above small flat ears that donned golden earrings. It wasn't scary… Téa thought it was one of the most beautiful of the animas. She pried her hands from Serenity's and she watched. This would be the fight she really paid attention too. Her blue eyes widen as it used its front legs as arms, swiping at Joseph for a fatal wound. The blond rolled away, evading in the long run most of the anima's attacks. Téa stood slowly and edged over to Seto, while the rest paid the Goddess no mind. "What do you know?"

"What do you mean? What do I know about the fight? The anima?"

"The anima… everything." she said, her hand reaching out and clutching at his elbow, to make sure he was there. Seto didn't care as much as she did about the fight so his attention was drawn to her hand that was resting on his elbow. His lips parted, not understanding what was happening here.

"This is Ifrit, spawned from the oldest of fires Ifrit is a fire-based anima Ifrit is the second most powerful class of Jinn and can change into any animal they wish. The Jinn's are Demon-like beings who have fire running through their veins. When they are cut they bleed out fire until it consumes their whole body. Jinn's can live for thousands of years even forever, but they are in no ways immortal for they fear the falling stars that the Devil throws at them. "Ifrit's got an incredibly high strength to start out with, but his defense and magic certainly leave something to be desired. Ifrit can also use any of his fire magic to heal himself." All of that seemed so interesting, Seto Kaiba obviously knew much about what they referred to as their destinies. She watched Ifrit speed over to Joseph, swiping his hands back and forth, twisting around, back legs off the ground, snarling, dropping down on front legs and bucking his head, plowing into Joseph. Her fingers flexed around Seto's elbow when fire shot from a glowing red orb within the palms of the fire anima's paws. "You think we beat them easily don't you? The way I make them sound so strong." Téa peeked up at Seto, missing the powerful swing Joseph took at Ifrit, the swing made him turn in a small circle, the creature or Jinn… jumping back to avoid the blow.

"Well… yes."

"Well, you're wrong." he stated simply, turning to watch the fight again, she narrowed her eyes, watching Joseph closely again. Ifrit jumped backwards as Joseph advanced, taking huge swings, his arms coming straight down. The axe must have been very heavy for his arms. "Its because of you that… that we defeat our anima so easily. Your faith, take someone without your confidence… they would surely die."

"Die? No, Joseph said that their were no deaths."

"In Trails, yes, but if they were just defending themselves… surely their adversaries would depart this life." her hand was still on his elbow and he found it funny how he didn't mind. Joseph fell backwards, but he rolled over and blocked the attack with the blade of his axe. He swung, getting to his feet.

"**_Cyclone Axe!_**" He swung around and the blade took off in a green aura, turning to flames and nailing Ifrit in the chest. The great beast fell backwards, its head reared back, letting out an anguished cry. But it did not vanish like the other's had when the Knight cried out their special attacks. Seto looked down at Téa, eyes reflecting confusion. Joseph himself seemed befuddled by this action. He jumped back as Ifrit's huge clawed paw came crashing down, missing his foot. Ifrit, pulled its body up and howled, blasting another flame aura at the boy. Joseph dodged, getting caught in the shoulder, seared painfully. He fell to his knees, clutching arm and dropping axe. Serenity rose from her seat and over to the railing, calling out her brother's name.

"What are you doing?" Seto demanded, grabbing Téa by the elbows. She didn't tear her gaze from Joseph, only watched in complete horror, worried for the Jinn and the potential Knight. Her mouth agape as he was hit again, this time blood pooled from his legs. "Stop it, stop now!" Seto demanded her and Serenity looked from her brother and saw what Seto himself saw. No wind blew across Serenity's face or Seto's or any other person's for that matter. Only did this invisible wind blow across and around Téa. Her sigil glowed brightly on her forehead, whirling around, her eyes empty of all emotion save fear. Seto shook her, but… nothing happened. Serenity, looked back to see her brother, bleeding profoundly, reaching for his Elemental Weapon. Serenity gulped and glared in Téa's direction. Storming over to The Void, Serenity pushed Seto away and clashed her hand hard against Téa's soft cheek, making a resounding "smack" sound. All who were not locked in toe to toe combat stared at the healer as the Goddess pressed her hand to her cheek, wincing when she made contact.

"Ow…" Téa moaned, holding both hands to her cheek which was quickly reddening.

"**_Desperation Blow!_**" was heard from across the ancient courtyard and Ifrit was devoured by flames and pulled into the ruby that laid between the twin blades that laid back to back on his axe. Serenity rushed down to the courtyard to aide her brother. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried, pushing away and scrounging in her medic's bag, tears flowing freely as she did so, her brother's arm winding around her. Téa sunk to the floor and bowed her head, her face stung from the aggressive contact and she suddenly felt coldness against her burn. It was Seto… in his hand he held a cold metal gauntlet and he smirked.

"What were you thinking? Did you really want the anima to win?" she searched his indigo blue eyes with her own sapphire eyes and she shrugged helplessly, grimacing from the returning pain. "This will keep it from swelling." she heard footsteps behind her and she didn't dare turn from the substitute ice-pack. Yami was now kneeling in front of her.

"Are-are you all right?" he asked. She nodded and apologized.

"I don't know what came over me… I just, I didn't want to see the anima die." Yami gave her a heart-warming smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry." he said, that boyish smile not leaving his face for a second. "Listen, the anima cannot die in a Trail. In a Trail, the anima are like an illusion, not really here." She blinked, she had been so worried about the survival of Ifrit that she had let harm befall Joseph. "You weren't so concerned with the other's… why is this one so special?" he asked, helping her to her feet. Téa thanked him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't… I'm not sure, but I was really worried." she pushed away from the boys tending to her and hurried to where Joseph was, arm draped over his sister's shoulder, limping to his horse where the man she had seen with Prince Yugi when she first arrived was waiting with a pouch of water. Serenity dealt her a death glare and Téa swallowed the air in through her nose and approached the limping Knight. "I'm so sorry, this was all my fault." He looked at her, his sister's grip tightening on his arm, he removed her arm.

"What are ya talking about?" he asked taking the water pouch and unstoppered it. He took a swig and lowered himself carefully to the ground.

"It was my fault, anyone could account for that, ask your sister, she hit me for it. I'm sorry." His eyes narrowed and he looked up over at his sister, who blushed furiously. "Oh, no, it was a good thing, it got me out of my trance, she saved you."

"No, she didn't. She laid hand on The Void. Serenity how could you? I told ya I wouldn't die! Now I'll go through the rest of my life not knowing if I wasn't meant to be the Fire Knight." Serenity's eyes began to water as her brother turned face. Téa got on her knees and touched his hands.

"I know you were meant for this. I let my fears and worries for the anima get in my way of allowing you a fair fight, I put my faith in the anima. I don't know why, but I'm so very sorry." she clapped her hands together in apology and he worked up a smile, one that gave her the feeling of home.

"Forgive me, I worry about you. Serenity, come here." She fell to her knees teary eyed and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight and laughing. She cried harder at his generous actions. Téa smiled at the obvious love they held for each other and she rose, dusting her skirt off, when she was suddenly approached. He took hold of her hand and knelt in front of her, laughing as he did so.

"I feel old, kneeling." he said and then looked up at her with his chocolate dark eyes. "However, I, Tristan Taylor will make sure that forever will you be protected, that no evil will befall you, for you are the Goddess, The Void, the one who will protect Pym from any evil that wishes her doom." he kissed her hand and then rose, holding onto his hip and smiling.

"Are you injured?" she wondered as he began to make his way towards the arena. Yami and Seto were coming down the steps, Seto a few steps ahead of the Prince.

"No, not really, just sore. I much prefer walking to riding." he laughed again and continued on his way.

"Hey! Joseph? Are you all right?" Yami asked, kneeling next to his friend. He inspected his leg and compliment Serenity on her skills. She thanked him and Téa glanced at Seto as he took his place next to her.

"You move around a lot." she giggled at his observation and he gave her a slightly baffled look and she explained that she had so much energy even more so when she was worried, she explained her passion from when she was but a little girl, how she longed to dance, but he seemed uninterested and she drew her attention back to the new fight. Tristan was approaching his Elemental Weapon. "The Fangs of Baelin. Baelin, a great fanged beast created by the Dark One to guard his treasure hoards. When a Baelin was slain in battle, the fangs were removed and used as weapons because of their great strength and paralyzing power. The handle of these rare weapons was formed from parts of the Baelin's armor plates and spine. The armor of a dead Baelin had the unique ability to fuse itself together, allowing it to be used to create sturdy weapons." Its overall length couldn't have been more than seven to three-fourth inches, the blade length itself: four and seven-eighth inches and the thickness of the blade five and thirty-two inches. Two in each hand, Tristan positioned himself in a fighting stance and Seto grabbed her elbow pushing her back a little, the horses stamped their hooves against the ground and Serenity called Mako over to tether the horses somewhere safer and away from her injured brother. The very ground began to shake and Téa searched, was it an earthquake or an anima?

Tristan's face formed a smile and just the way the pillar had appeared before him so did this… "Golems." He said now, his voice still low and gravelly. "Golems are magically created automatons of great power. Constructing one involves the employment of mighty magic and elemental forces. The animating force for a Golem is a spirit from the Elemental Plane of Earth. The process of creating the Golem binds the unwilling spirit to the artificial body and subjects it to the will of the Golem's creator." Huge was this Golem of stone, it took the form of a body with legs, arms and a head with gleaming yellow eyes, rocks formed to look like fingers it slowly advanced on Tristan, she wondered how his weapons made for close combat would harm such a enormous creature. "Golems are tenacious in combat and prodigiously strong as well. Being mindless, they do nothing without orders from their creators. They follow instructions explicitly and are incapable of any strategy or tactics. They are emotionless in combat and cannot be provoked.

"A Golem's creator can command it if the Golem is within sixty feet and can see and hear its creator. If without commands, a Golem usually follows its last instruction to the best of its ability, though if attacked it returns the attack. The creator can give the Golem a simple command to govern its actions in his or her absence. The Golem's creator can order the Golem to obey the commands of another person, who might in turn place the Golem under someone else's control, and so on, but the Golem's creator can always resume control over his creation by commanding the Golem to obey him alone." Seto seemed to know more about Golems than he did about Ifrit, she stated so. "I do, Ifrit is rarer, Golems have written documents on them, Ifrit is little spoken of." he folded his arms across his chest and looked to his side as his younger brother came to stand by him. "Be careful, Mokuba." the dark hair boy nodded and smiled and waved at Téa, who waved nervously back.

Tristan started to run to the back of the Golem delivering critical hits to the back of the legs, it took a few seconds for the Golem to swing around, bringing its arm down for a punch, Tristan jumped back, pain shooting up each nerve in his legs, he winced but managed to get to the back of the Golem. "Golems have immunity to most magical and supernatural effects. This might be the longest battle, his sigil attacks might not work." Téa blue eyes widened and she brushed aside her wind blown brown hair.

Indeed this battle was turning out to be the longest. Serenity herself had found herself sleeping soundly against her brother's shoulder and Joseph, Seto and Yami each sat with The Void speaking commenting on the fight and watching its progress. Tristan was doing exceptionally well as Seto grudgingly noted, she sensed that he didn't really care for the presence of others, but smiled once in a while when his brother, Mokuba spoke. Tristan jumped onto the pillar that had once held his weapons, he jumped again and with a powerful blow he slammed the blade of his weapons into the Golem and at last it wobbled and fell over, crumbling into stone and when a yellow gleaming eye was all that was left it levitated and embedded itself onto Tristan's forehead, making him cry out in agony and he dropped to his knees, blood oozing from the wound. His cries awakened Serenity and she got to her feet immediately and ran over with the others. Solomon himself was coming down the steps with Lord Pegasus. Serenity shoved Tristan's hands from his face and she dabbed a cloth against the blood. "Shush now, its all right, it'll heal nicely." she smoothed her fingers over his forehead and hugged him before getting out a bandage to wrap around his forehead.

"Well done, Sir Tristan, Master Seto, Sir Joseph and Prince Yami. All has ended as it sound, you are the elemental Knights!" exhausted and in much pain from the fusing of the stone to his forehead Tristan's head dropped to Serenity's shoulder. "Ha-ha, let the man ride with us for his troubles. Lord Pegasus, I take it this is where you depart with us?"

"I'm sorry to say it is so. I must get back to my manor. I'm very happy to see that you four have past, I have a present for Sir Tristan when he awakens, my very best wine." he handed over a beautiful bottle that reminded Téa of a genies bottle, its jade casting gleamed in the dusk light of the sun.

"Thank you and farewell. Let us return for celebration!" he instructed Mako to un-tether the horses and help Tristan to the carriage. He hugged his grandson again and smiled, slapping him gently on the face. "I'm so proud of you, Yugi will be too." Yami smiled and thank his grandfather once more before they moved on.

Téa herself yawned and stretched secretly. Seto approached her and she smiled at him. "You'll be there right? Congratulations." he took her hand and her smile faded and her heartbeat quickened. He enclosed her hand in both of his and bowed.

"Thank you for your faith." he slowly withdrew her hand from both of his and lifted Mokuba off his feet, the eleven year old boy waved again at her with a huge grin.

"Come on, let's go home." Serenity said, covering a yawn. "I don't think I'll attended the celebrations very long… I'm tried." she smiled and took hold off Téa's hand. "I'm sorry, for striking you." She giggled and pulled Téa towards the carriage on which they had arrived. Téa found herself dozing off, she, too, was tired from the excitement and length of each trail, each of the young man had succeeded and it was a nice feeling to see a goal achieved, but sad to see a waste of perfectly handsome men forfeit their entire love life to their destiny, she wasn't as brave as them, she realized, she would have fought tooth and nail to make sure that she was allowed a love life, here however it was thrust upon her. None of these men wanted anything emotionally to do with her, for they chose the life of celibacy.

It was dark again and she was alone, there was no background, no sky or grass or even ground, she stood in the shadows, one by one they appeared before her. Leviathan, Ifrit, Golem and the Unnamed. No, not the Unnamed. It had a name, a name she knew and spoke in her dream world. Zephyr. They stood before her, staring, loyal. Her forehead began to glow brightly and they rose their heads, staring past her and she turned to see what it was. Eyes loomed in the sky of a deep violet color, they resembled Yami's eyes, but there was something in that stare that was not occupied in the Princes eyes. Hate, anger… something that made her shake in fear. The sound of whooshing and great inhuman cries made her spin around to see black ooze pooling up over the anima. Téa covered her mouth as the word: no escaped her lips. She ran toward them, one buy one a purple fire ignited disintegrating Leviathan, Ifrit, Zephyr and Golem! Her Sigil, too, burst into a flame of rainbows and her body was consumed, she screamed. Trashing wildly she felt hands on her and she opened her eyes too see Yami trying to subdue her. He soothed her, air hissing through teeth. She slowly stopped thrashing and clung to him, Serenity words of earlier absent from her mind. Slowly he wrapped her up in his strong arms and he rested his cheek against her soft feathery hair. "Its all right, Téa. It was only a bad dream."

"It seemed so real." Téa whimpered against his chest, her cheek moving against the fabric of his shirt, she was shaking violently, the dream still so fresh in her mind, her fingers curled around the loose fabric and she dared not close her eyes in fear of seeing the deaths again. "Yami! Yami, its not fair!" she cried, tears filling her eyes and he tightened his hold a little more, wishing he could stop the shaking that occupied her small body. He sighed, she felt him sigh and she listened to his erratic heartbeat and she finally closed her eyes, tears falling down onto their chest. She was peaceful now, wrapped up in his arms. "I'm sorry." she whispered, clinging tighter to him as he began to stroke his fingers over her hair.

"It's fine." he soothed and pulled away, she was able to see now that she was still inside the carriage. "Grandsir said it would be fine if you slept in here as long as someone stood watch, would you like to attend the celebration now?" she fought the urge to kiss him with a nod. Yami took her hand and helped her out of the carriage, "Here, dry your eyes." she gave a shaky sigh as his hands came up and he thumbed away her tears, she looked at him expectantly and he smiled reassuring. "There, you look as though you haven't shed a single tear tonight." she smiled as he took her hand and escorted her into the Palace, leading her into the gardens where he had given her first kiss. The gardens were filled with more people than she had previously seen when she first arrived. "Lady Gardener!" a familiar voice cried out and she was greeted by the twin brother. "It's good to see you again, please mingle and enjoy. Would you like some wine? You must be hungry?" without allowing her a word in Yugi rushed off to get her food and drink, Yami smiled.

"Yugi's right, you should mingle. Excuse me." she nodded as he parted from her side. Téa walked around on his advice, but didn't talk, mostly people stared at her, faintly whispering that she was "The great Void". Feeling paranoid she continued walking around the cool gardens, further from the crowds of strangers.

"I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt." she heard a woman say.

"Naw, its just a flesh wound." Was that…?

"Don't try to be funny." Téa peeped over the side of the hedge to see a beautiful flow of golden locks and a bounteousness purple dress and Joseph.

"Hey! Don't cry." Joseph pleaded, bringing his hand up to touch her face.

"Oh, Joseph!" she clung to him and he closed his eyes, holding her the way Yami had held Téa earlier. "I hate this! I love you, this isn't fair!" Love? Did she say she loved him?


End file.
